


Effets secondaires

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'est-ce que Milo, Hyoga et Kanon ont en commun ? L'Aiguille Ecarlate. Milo en maîtrise la technique, Kanon en a reçu quatorze coups et Hyoga est le seul à avoir survécu à l'Antarès. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que cette attaque à des effets secondaires inattendus… </p><p>Notes : Spéciale dédicace à Seveya qui m'a soufflé l'idée. ^__^ </p><p>Bonne lecture</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ce fut perçu comme un miracle par tous ceux qui avaient survécu. Six ans après leur victoire sur l'Empereur des Ténèbres, le Dieu Hadès, pour une raison connue des seuls occupants de l'Olympe, tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient été ressuscités ainsi que les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard.

Pourquoi les Spectres et les Marinas n'avaient-ils pas bénéficié de cette "faveur" vous demanderez-vous ? Parce que les Dieux qu'ils servaient étaient, pour Poséidon emprisonné dans une urne et pour Hadès… mort.

Quelques mois après cet incroyable retour à la vie, les choses avaient repris leur cours. Shion s'était à nouveau vu offrir le poste de Grand Pope par Athéna, qu'il accepta humblement. Sa première action fut de promulguer un décret qui interdirait le port du masque pour ses successeurs ainsi que pour les femmes Chevaliers, en accord total avec la Déesse, afin d'éviter que le passé ne se répète.

Il y avait pourtant quelques faits assez troublants pour eux, et ils n'hésitèrent pas à poser la question à Athéna. Pourquoi certains d'entre eux avaient vieilli et d'autres pas ?

\- Dans ma grande sagesse, leur avait-elle expliqué, si je veux que vous formiez une entité unique et indivisible, capable de tout renverser sur son passage, il vaut mieux que ceux qui sont décédés prématurément, se sentent intégrés à ce groupe. Si Aïoros avait encore quatorze ans, ni lui, ni vous ne pourriez envisager l'avenir sans penser au passé. Il a aujourd'hui la place qui lui revient. De même que Seiya. Ce qui est, en plus, leur choix. Avant d'agir, je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils désiraient et chacun m'a répondu la même chose. Etre comme ses frères d'armes. Vivez en paix Chevaliers !

Même si plus aucune Guerre Sainte n'était à redouter, Shion dut faire face à un problème majeur. L'inactivité et l'oisiveté. Il ne fallait pas que tout ce beau monde se laisse aller. Le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna n'était pas un centre de vacances ni une maison de retraite pour Chevaliers. Donc, il décida de les occuper. Et quelle plus noble occupation que celle de reconstruire le Sanctuaire. Et vu l'état dans lequel il était, il allait falloir du temps. En plus, Athéna avait accepté sa suggestion de moderniser un peu les infrastructures qui n'avaient pas évoluées d'un poil, ou presque, depuis les débuts de la Chevalerie de la Déesse, c'est-à-dire depuis l'Antiquité !

Il fut donc envisagé de restaurer les arènes, les dortoirs et les réfectoires des novices, les douze Temples bien sûr, en particulier ceux du Bélier et de la Vierge. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Chacune des Maisons qui jalonnaient le Grand Escalier se vit équipée de l'eau courante, du téléphone et de l'électricité. Shura n'avait pas son pareil pour creuser les tranchées afin d'enterrer les câbles et la tuyauterie. Les patios adjacents à chacune seraient remis en état suivant les désirs de l'occupant des lieux et entretenus par des jardiniers.

Pour mettre un peu de couleur dans ce paysage de pierres, à la base de chaque Dorienne furent plantés des volubilis. La plante grimpante s'enroulerait autour de la colonne et ses corolles bleues, roses ou pourpres seraient du plus bel effet. Aphrodite confirma, mais soutint que ses rosiers seraient plus fournis. Il en fit la démonstration dans son Temple. Chaque pilier, chaque colonne furent pris dans l'étau de ses plantes dont les fleurs parfumées, pour certaines, embaumaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Conclusion : les rosiers grimpants pour les colonnes et piliers des Temples, les volubilis pour les autres.

L'intérieur des appartements des Chevaliers fut également réaménagé. Chacun décida de son style de mobilier, de tapisserie, de peinture ou de carrelage. DeathMask fit disparaître les visages qui ornaient les murs de son Temple avec une grimace de dégoût. Comment avait-il pu, un jour, apprécier ce genre de trophées ? Les jumeaux avaient des goûts radicalement différents. Saga appréciait le style colonial, acajou, bambou, verre et lin naturel, Kanon faisait plus dans l'industriel avec de l'inox, de la pierre, des néons et des tuyaux apparents.

Mais avant d'en arriver là, il fallait reconstruire. Les blocs de marbre nécessaire au chantier étaient déposés à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Shion, Mû et Kiki se chargeaient de les emmener vers le lieu en rénovation. Une fois là, Shura les taillait et l'un des Atlantes le mettait en place. Ou bien Shun les hissait avec sa chaîne. Comme il fallait occuper tout le monde, certains, les plus calmes comme Aldébaran, Camus, Shaka, Shiryu ou Aïoros étaient chargés de l'entraînement des plus jeunes. Les autres avaient besoin de s'épuiser pour évacuer leur trop-plein d'énergie.

Bien sûr, les débuts furent plutôt chaotiques et sources de grandes crises de fous rires ou d'intenses frustrations, voir même de risques de blessures graves.

* * *

 

Ce jour-là, aux abords du sixième Temple, Marine s'acharnait à vouloir déplacer un bloc de marbre cassé. Peut-être avait-elle surestimé sa force, toujours est-il que, malgré tous ses efforts, le caillou ne bougeait pas.  Il faut dire aussi que le Grand Pope, connaissant bien ses ouailles, avait limité l'utilisation d'outils, de machines ou de cosmos. La jeune femme commençait à sentir monter la colère. Elle s'apprêtait à utiliser sa cosmoénergie lorsqu'elle en perçut une autre s'approcher.

\- Inutile de t'cacher, je sais ce que t'allais faire, lui sourit Aïolia qui venait du Temple de son frère. Tu veux un coup d'main ?

Fière et indépendante, la jeune femme allait refuser lorsqu'elle se sentit plaquée au sol par un corps puissant sans même avoir vu le moindre mouvement. A force d'avoir voulu bouger ce bloc de marbre, elle avait ébranlé le monticule qui se serait effondré sur elle si le Lion n'avait pas bondi pour la protéger. Il était aussi responsable de sa déconcentration.

\- Ça va ? T'as rien ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet tout en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Non, ça va ! Merci Chevalier !

\- Ne soit pas si protocolaire ! Aïolia, c'est comme ça que j'm'appelle !

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné à cet instant pour avoir son masque ! Elle était persuadée que son trouble se voyait comme une mouche dans un bol de lait. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la poussière de l'éboulement qui grisait son visage, camouflait cet état de fait.

\- Je crois qu'il falloir décider Shion à changer d'avis sur les méthodes de travail, poursuivit-il en époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est la quatrième fois que ça se produit, un truc comme ça ! Si nous n'étions pas plus rapides que la moyenne, on se serait fait enterrer sous les éboulis ! Viens avec moi ! cria-t-il en la prenant par la main pour la tirer derrière lui.

\- Où ça ?

\- Voir Shion !

Après le récit que lui fit Aïolia, Shion demeura quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant aux moyens qui s'offraient à lui. Soudain, il ferma les yeux et eut un petit rire.

\- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? fit-il en regardant ses deux Chevaliers qui se demandaient de quoi il parlait.

Il les téléporta, lui, Marine et Aïolia au premier Temple où il savait qu'il trouverait les jumeaux. Rapidement, il leur expliqua la situation.

\- Et qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Saga en ouvrant les mains et en haussant les épaules d'un geste d'une totale incompréhension.

\- Envoyez-moi ces débris dans une autre dimension. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire ça à grande échelle !

\- On risque de ne pas envoyer que ça ! intervint Kanon à son tour. Avec Mû et Kiki, vous devriez réunir tous les gravats et ensuite Saga et moi, on se charge de les faire disparaître !

\- C'est c'qu'y a d'mieux à faire ! confirma son frère.

\- D'accord ! On arrête tout pour aujourd'hui, on verra demain comment on va s'y prendre !

Et il les planta là. Les trois Chevaliers d'Or et le Chevalier d'Argent se regardèrent, un peu surpris par l'attitude leur Grand Pope. Ils remontèrent le Grand Escalier. Marine et Aïolia laissèrent les Gémeaux dans leur Temple tandis qu'ils poursuivaient plus haut.

\- Tu m'offres un café ? demanda le Lion, observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de l'Aigle.

\- Euh… faut qu'on aille… jusqu'au Treizième Temple…

\- Pas grave… On n'a plus rien à faire de la journée ! Et puis, c'est une façon de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie !

Ne trouvant pas d'excuse pour refuser, la jeune femme fut bien obligé d'accepter. Le Lion faisait la conversation tout en montant les interminables marches. Elle se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes, parfois elle faisait une phrase. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle lui offrit de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, pendant qu'elle préparait le café et allait se changer. Aïolia en profita pour détailler l'intérieur. Très féminin, il y avait trois vases avec des roses uniquement dans cette pièce. Des coussins partout, des tentures murales aux couleurs chaudes. Rien à voir avec le Maître de Seiya. Dure et exigeante avec son élève, qui aurait cru qu'elle était si délicate. Aïolia se félicita de découvrir ce côté de la personnalité de Marine. Un côté qu'elle ne devait pas montrer souvent.

Elle revint avec la cafetière, les tasses et le sucrier. Le Lion la regardait pendant qu'elle servait le café. Rien ne venait démentir ce qu'il savait déjà et ce qu'il découvrait, confirmait ce dont il se doutait. Il était complètement sous son charme. A l'époque, alors qu'elle n'avait encore que seize ans, il avait deviné chez elle une jeune fille loyale, passionnée et très jolie. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage, mais il était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait être que très belle. Aujourd'hui le port du masque étant aboli - merci Shion - il constatait avec plaisir que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il aimait cette façon qu'elle avait de rejeter ses cheveux sur son dos, de pencher la tête quand elle l'écoutait parler, de rougir au moindre compliment ou mot gentil. Bien qu'elle fût une redoutable guerrière, elle n'en était pas moins une jeune femme émouvante et émotive. Et Aïolia fondait devant tant de contrastes qui l'interpellaient de la plus tendre des façons.

* * *

 

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Arène à la demande du Pope. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et tous furent d'accord. Avec Mû et Kiki, ils arpentèrent le Sanctuaire et grâce à leurs pouvoirs de télékinésie, ils regroupèrent les débris dans ce lieu, vidé de tous les Chevaliers qui s'y étaient réunis. Ils étaient maintenant tous perchés sur les derniers degrés des gradins de pierre, et attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulée, de voir les puissants jumeaux à l'œuvre.

Les Chevaliers d'Or bénéficiaient toujours de leur immense prestige, en particulier depuis ce qu'ils avaient accompli dans le Monde des Ténèbres. Aussi, étaient-ils très entourés mais à distance respectueuse et un tantinet craintive, il faut bien le dire. On les regardait à la dérobée, on tentait d'attirer leur attention autant parmi d'autres Chevaliers d'Argent ou de Bronze que chez les apprentis, servantes et serviteurs. Mais les plus adulés étaient sans aucun doute les Chevaliers Divins. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui étaient arrivés jusqu'à Elysion pour affronter et vaincre Hadès.

Kanon et Saga s'avancèrent vers le centre de l'Arène, le sourire aux lèvres, bien conscients de tous les regards braqués sur eux. Sur un signe de Shion, qui avait vérifié que tout le monde était à l'abri et ne risquait pas de se faire aspirer par le vortex, ils se positionnèrent et enflammèrent leur cosmos. Un frisson d'admiration parcourut l'assistance et pour Shion, un frisson de crainte. Ces deux-là étaient d'une puissance phénoménale lorsqu'ils agissaient ensemble. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si le destin ne les avait pas séparés ? Ils écartèrent les bras, puis les joignirent devant eux en lançant leur attaque.

\- Another Dimension !

Sous l'arène, un vortex dimensionnel s'ouvrit et les débris disparurent à l'intérieur. Le sable réapparut comme par enchantement, Kanon et Saga ramenèrent leur cosmos à son niveau le plus bas.

\- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir reconstruire ! fit le Grand Pope de sa puissante voix.

Les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs compagnons, toujours sous les regards admiratifs des autres. Rapidement, les équipes de travail se reformèrent et chacun retourna à sa tache.

\- Si tu continues à le déshabiller du regard comme ça, entendit Hyoga à son oreille, il va finir par attraper une pneumonie !

Contre toute attente, le souffle chaud de ces paroles le fit délicieusement frissonner. Il se retourna et croisa le regard taquin de Milo.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

\- Pas à moi ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- Et alors ? De toute façon, il est célibataire donc…

\- … donc tu devrais tenter ta chance ! Fais-le avant que quelqu'un te l'pique ! T'es plus un gamin sans expérience, alors vas-y !

\- Et si j'me prends une veste ?

\- Tu t'en remettras ! C'est pas les beaux mecs qui manquent ici !

\- Tu comprends pas Milo ! Je suis amoureux !

\- Comment ça ? fit le Scorpion, surpris. Tu veux dire… amoureux… amoureux ?

\- Mouais… à en crever !

\- Oh… je vois…

Milo laissa Hyoga et rattrapa Aphrodite, Mû et Shaka. Il se retourna pour observer le Cygne avec un regard insondable. Il savait qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Il avait senti la sincérité dans ses mots et une sorte de fatalisme. Curieusement, le Huitième Gardien en fut déstabilisé. Perturbé parce que savoir cela le mettait devant ce que lui-même ressentait profondément sans parvenir à se l'avouer, et pire que cela, il réalisait qu'il ne parvenait pas à choisir entre deux hommes.

Soudain, alors que Hyoga passait près de Kanon, ils poussèrent un cri et s'écroulèrent au sol, les mains sur les blessures que leur avait infligées l'Aiguille Ecarlate de Milo. Leurs compagnons se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider.

\- Eloignez-les l'un de l'autre ! fit la voix grondante du Scorpion.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et virent son cosmos brûler avec une formidable puissance.

\- Milo ! rugit Saga. Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- Rien ! Strictement rien ! Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne contrôle pas ma cosmoénergie ! Elle s'est enflammée quand ils sont passés à côté l'un de l'autre !

Mû téléporta Hyoga au Treizième Temple, aussitôt le cosmos de Milo s'éteignit, le laissant épuisé et les souffrances de Kanon diminuèrent instantanément. Le Pope fut immédiatement averti du phénomène.

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, fit-il d'une voix pleine de lassitude, alors que Dohko massait ses épaules tout en douceur.

\- Tu devrais aller aux thermes et demander à un vrai masseur de s'occuper de toi.

\- Tu fais ça très bien. Tu veux bien m'aider à faire des recherches dans les archives pour voir si on trouve quelque chose sur d'éventuels effets secondaires de l'attaque du Scorpion ?

\- Euh… oui. Tu penses trouver quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien… on verra bien… _et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te garder près de moi…_ , termina-t-il pour lui-même.

Shion songeait qu'il devait avoir des tendances un peu masochistes. La proximité de Dohko le mettait dans tous ses états mais, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'éloigner de lui. Au contraire, il voulait ressentir cette attirance, ce désir si fort qu'il avait de la Balance, tout en les redoutant. Chaque fois que Dohko le laissait, il était envahi par un immense sentiment de solitude. Il ne savait trop si son vieil ami éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, mais une chose était certaine, lui en était amoureux comme un adolescent. Lorsque Dohko avait retrouvé son apparence juvénile devant ses yeux dans le temple du Bélier, Shion avait senti sa détermination à accomplir sa mission, fondre tout doucement. Il ne se sentait plus le courage d'affronter la Balance, ce jeune homme magnifique, si puissant, si charismatique. Il avait pourtant réussi à faire taire ses sentiments au prix d'un effort surhumain. Mais maintenant, il n'en avait plus envie. Il savait Dohko totalement inexpérimenté dans le domaine des sentiments amoureux. Les deux siècles et demi à veiller sur la Tour des Cent Huit Spectres ne l'avaient pas du tout préparé aux émois du cœur. Shion devait bien se résoudre à faire le premier pas. D'avoir été Grand Pope lui avait permis d'avoir quelques servantes et serviteurs très compréhensifs à sa disposition. Et puis, on ne refuse rien au représentant d'Athéna.

\- Finalement les thermes, c'est une excellente idée ! Mais tu viens avec moi. Toi aussi tu as besoin de te détendre.

\- D'accord, mais pas longtemps, je suis crevé…

* * *

Arrivés aux thermes, les deux hommes, simplement vêtus d'une serviette enroulée autour de leurs reins, se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude avec force gémissements de bien-être. _"Comme j'aimerais te faire gémir comme ça entre mes bras…"_ songeait le Grand Pope qui ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des épaules musclées, des pectoraux magnifiquement dessinés, des abdominaux sculptés à la perfection. Sous la serviette, il imaginait les fesses dures, les cuisses fermes qu'il rêvait de sentir enserrer ses hanches. Il ferma les paupières et des images érotiques de leurs deux corps s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre assaillirent son esprit. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une tension dans son aine lui tira un soupir de plaisir.

A côté de lui, Dohko semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Il se détendait dans l'eau chaude, parfaitement inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait chez le Grand Pope. Celui-ci décida de provoquer le destin. Il se glissa derrière son ami, le cala entre ses jambes et entreprit de lui prodiguer un massage de son cru.

\- A mon tour de te faire du bien, dit-il, parfaitement conscient du double sens de sa phrase.

\- Si tu veux… j'avoue que c'est agréable…

Il sentit Dohko se détendre lentement et se laisser aller contre son torse. Ce simple contact embrasa ses sens, il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas laisser son trouble se manifester de façon trop verticale contre les reins de la Balance. Il adoucit son massage, ses mains caressaient plus qu'elles ne massaient.

\- Tu sais que Saga et Aphrodite sont en couple ? lui demanda-t-il afin de connaître son opinion sur ce genre de relations.

\- Mouais… ils ne se cachent pas… Ils vont très bien ensemble… Je crois que Shura et DeathMask aussi…

\- Je m'en suis aperçu aussi. Par contre, je crois bien qu'Aïolia et Marine ne vont pas tarder à conclure…

\- A croire que la Déesse Aphrodite nous a à la bonne. L'amour explose dans le Sanctuaire.

Shion jubilait. Ainsi Dohko n'avait rien contre le fait que deux hommes puissent s'aimer. Ses caresses se firent plus appuyées. Dohko avait la tête renversée sur son épaule et sa gorge ainsi dégagée, était une véritable tentation à laquelle Shion ne résista pas longtemps. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la carotide qu'il voyait battre doucement sous la peau, au rythme des battements du cœur. Dohko sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? murmura-t-il en tournant la tête pour plonger ses prunelles vertes dans les roses brillantes de son ami.

\- Désolé… s'excusa Shion qui ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.

Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité que Dohko aimait les hommes.

\- C'était si… tentant… et tu es… très séduisant… Ça n'arrivera plus… excuse-moi…

Dohko continuait de regarder son ami qui paraissait sincèrement gêné. De son coté, il dut s'avouer que ce contact ne lui avait pas déplu. C'était même plutôt agréable. S'il avait eu quelques aventures avec des servantes du Sanctuaire avant la Guerre Sainte de 1743, son expérience en matière de relations amoureuses était des plus limitée. Bien qu'il ne soit pas idiot, il n'était pas préparé aux réactions de son corps, ni à celles de son esprit.

Depuis leur retour, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Shion pour l'aider dans la gestion du Domaine Sacré, en particulier depuis qu'il avait été décidé de le rénover. Tous les matins, il se levait de bonne humeur parce qu'il savait qu'il allait voir son ami, être avec lui était tout ce qui comptait, ou presque. Les journées défilaient à une allure vertigineuse, et le soir, il languissait déjà le lendemain. De plus, d'avoir retrouvé la jeunesse de son corps n'aidait pas à garder la tête froide. Il était conscient que son métabolisme allait lui jouer de drôles de tours. La preuve en est, il ressentait une incroyable chaleur monter en lui, d'être ainsi blotti dans le giron de Shion. Celui-ci bougea pour se dégager mais la Balance l'arrêta.

\- Ne sois pas désolé… C'était… très agréable. Jamais un homme ne m'a… touché comme ça… Tu veux bien recommencer ?

Le Grand Pope se figea, le regard plongé dans celui de son ami. Il le tenait dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine où son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il avait passé un bras sous celui de Dohko et sa main était posée sur son ventre. De l'autre, il dégagea une mèche humide du front luisant de sueur. Leurs yeux se cajolaient doucement, émerveillés, un peu comme s'ils découvraient un continent inconnu. Il caressa la joue et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Dohko. Un violent frisson les parcourut, la Balance eut un soupir incontrôlé. Un pli d'intense plaisir barra le front de Shion qui augmenta la pression de sa bouche jusqu'à sentir l'autre s'entrouvrir. De la pointe de la langue, il quémanda l'entrée. Autorisation qui lui fut accordée sans la moindre hésitation. Une vague de désir les balaya. Les deux hommes étaient bouleversés par ce que ce simple baiser faisait naître en eux.

D'un mouvement vif, Dohko se plaça face à Shion, à genoux entre ses jambes. S'appuyant des deux mains sur le mur contre lequel son ami était adossé, c'est lui qui, cette fois-ci, se pencha sur ses lèvres. Le Grand Pope l'attira doucement vers lui, et pour cela, Dohko passa ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de Shion. La serviette de la Balance se détacha et glissa dans l'eau. Le Chevalier rougit et baissa la tête. L'ancien Bélier d'Or trouva ça adorable et sourit tendrement.

\- Ne sois pas gêné, lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue. Je suis comme toi…

Sur ces mots, il ôta lui aussi la serviette, dévoilant son désir aux yeux de son compagnon.

\- Shion… qu'est-ce qui va s'passer ?

\- Rien que tu ne désires pas…, murmura le Pope en laissant ses doigts courir sur la joue de Dohko. On fera ce que tu voudras… On ira à ton rythme… Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu te sentes bien dans mes bras…

\- On pourrait peut-être aller ailleurs…

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda Shion, le regard malicieux et un sourire en coin.

Dohko sourit à son tour, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, mais un peu anxieux aussi. Ils sortirent de l'eau, la Balance les sécha avec son cosmos et le Pope les téléporta au septième Temple.

Là, dans cette chambre, les choses semblèrent devenir plus inéluctables. Dohko était nerveux. Shion le reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Leurs corps nus entrèrent en contact, un sursaut de désir les fit gémir.

\- Ce serait plus confortable sur le lit, proposa encore le Pope.

Il lâcha son amant et s'allongea, magnifique dans sa nudité, son désir évident, époustouflant de sensualité. Dohko déglutit avec difficulté. Les sensations qui laminaient ses sens ne trouveraient leur exutoire que d'une seule façon et il le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était attiré par Shion. Par son esprit, oui, certainement, mais par son corps ? Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de le sentir contre le sien ?

\- Ne te poses pas de question, lui dit Shion en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire…

Alors, comme dans un rêve où les images auraient eu leur pourtour estompé, Dohko s'allongea à son tour aux côtés de Shion. Il le surplomba un instant, se gavant de son image, de ses yeux, de sa bouche qu'il embrassa enfin. Derrière ce baiser, le Pope sentit que la Balance commençait à perdre son contrôle. Ses sens se libéraient, sa passion s'enflammait lentement, embrasant la sienne. Par les Dieux, qu'il aimait cet homme ! Se contrôler pour ne pas l'effrayer allait être un défi et une véritable torture. Mais leur plaisir n'en serait que plus intense. Il le renversa sous lui et prit le contrôle de leurs ébats.

Pendant un très long moment, Shion dévora la peau de son amant. Il embrassait sa bouche, sa gorge puis revenait sur son visage. Ses lèvres pincèrent doucement les tétons avant que la langue ne les titille de la plus délicieuse des façons. Dohko haletait, soupirait, sursautait sous le déferlement de toutes ces sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres. Entre leur corps, contre leurs ventres, leurs sexes dressés frottaient l'un contre l'autre, les amenant lentement aux frontières de la folie douce. La Balance accentua ses mouvements de hanches sans même s'en apercevoir. Il savait juste que c'est ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Shion le suivit sur ce terrain. Leurs soupirs devinrent des gémissements, le Grand Pope étouffait son amant sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Dohko avait pris de l'assurance et ses mains parcouraient aussi le corps de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sensations étaient si fortes, encore plus qu'avec une femme. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage. Il avait atteint le point de non-retour, blotti dans les bras de Shion qui le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ses gémissements faisaient écho à ceux de son amant. Leurs deux corps qui ondulaient, rappelaient les vagues paresseuses de la mer qui venaient mourir sur le sable de la plage. Leur plaisir explosa à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Dohko cria le nom de Shion, haleta dans son cou, ses cuisses enserrant les hanches du Pope. Celui-ci, vaincu à son tour par la jouissance, se cambra avant de se laisser retomber sans forces sur la Balance.

\- Shion… entendit-il tout doucement.

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Je… c'était si… pourquoi c'était si fort ?

\- Je sais pas… peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que tu te laisses aller dans les bras d'un homme…

\- Pas n'importe quel homme, Shion ! Dans _tes_ bras…

Le Pope ne voulut pas interpréter ces paroles qui s'insinuèrent dans son cœur et menaçaient de le faire exploser de joie. Il embrassa Dohko jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. La langue de Shion caressait sa jumelle, affamée, gourmande, insatiable. Dohko répondait de manière toute aussi passionnée et bientôt, il sentit leur désir renaître entre leurs ventres. A nouveau leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, l'ancien Bélier d'Or décida de faire découvrir autre chose à son amant. Il descendit sur son torse et son ventre qu'il lécha et couvrit de baisers. Quand sa joue heurta le sexe dressé, Dohko sursauta et se redressa sur les coudes. Son regard brillant de désir croisa celui de Shion. A cet instant, le Pope prit la hampe de chair dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde. Le cri qui échappa à la Balance lui confirma que celui-ci appréciait cette caresse. Le corps tendu comme un arc, le gardien du septième Temple haletait bruyamment, peinant à retrouver son souffle. D'instinct, il écarta les cuisses et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Shion dont l'ouïe s'extasiait des gémissements qui lui parvenaient, toujours plus lascifs. Il usa de tout son savoir-faire pour rendre Dohko complètement fou.

La Balance ne s'appartenait plus. Tout ses sens étaient tournés vers cette divine sensation qui naissait au bas de son ventre. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était si intense qu'il menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle exister ? Inconsciemment, il savait que ça pouvait être encore plus fort, mais il n'osait penser à ce que cela impliquait. Pourtant, il se dirigeait lentement, inexorablement vers cet accomplissement.

\- Shion…, souffla-t-il en cherchant le regard de son amant.

\- Oui, mon amour, susurra celui-ci en revenant sur son corps et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je… J'ai envie de… de plus… j'ai besoin de plus…

\- Je sais… j'attendais que tu me le demandes…

\- J'ai jamais…

\- Chuuut ! Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux d'être le premier…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs lèvres semblaient ne plus vouloir se quitter. Leurs peaux luisantes de sueur glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Shion reprit le sexe de son amant dans bouche. Puis, avec une immense douceur et une grande tendresse, il prépara longuement Dohko à l'union de leur corps. Enfin, il se plaça entre ses jambes, mais avant de continuer, il chercha l'approbation dans les beaux yeux verts qui le regardaient avec adoration. Le Pope en fut bouleversé. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Il s'appuya contre les chairs chaudes et glissantes qu'il sentit s'ouvrir. Attentif à la moindre réaction de Dohko, il progressa avec lenteur. La Balance avait fermé les yeux, savourant cette sensation nouvelle mais il les rouvrit. Il voulait voir le visage de son amant à ce moment précis. Il voulait y lire le désir et le plaisir qu'il lui procurait avec son corps. Ces expressions d'extase qui se peignaient sur son beau visage, c'était lui avec son corps qui les faisait naître et il en éprouva une joie immense. Un pincement et une légère brûlure le firent grimacer et il sentit Shion se figer. Du regard, il l'encouragea à poursuivre.

Quand enfin, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un, un gémissement presque identique sortit de leur bouche avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent encore.

\- Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- C'était… parfait… c'est si bon…

\- Dohkoooo…

La Balance venait de bouger ses hanches, arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir à son amant qui se mit alors en mouvement. Dohko cria sans retenue sous la déferlante de plaisir qui le balaya. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la puissance de ses sensations. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un tel plaisir pouvait exister. Il crut perdre la tête quand Shion effleura sa prostate encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'il plongeait en lui.

Le Grand Pope fit appel à toute son expérience pour rendre Dohko complètement fou de plaisir. Il lui proposa alors de changer de position. A genoux, Shion redressa Dohko et le tint serré contre son torse, alors qu'il continuait à l'aimer. La Balance s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son amant, tournant la tête, cherchant sa bouche. Il crut mourir quand Shion caressa son sexe au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

Et alors qu'il pensait atteindre leur délivrance, Shion eut la surprise de voir Dohko se séparer de lui pour le pousser sur le lit et le chevaucher. Malgré son manque d'expérience avec les hommes, il savait ce qui ferait plaisir à Shion. N'avait-il pas lui-même adoré, quand ces maîtresses adoptaient cette position ?

\- Dohko…

\- J'veux voir ton visage… j'veux te voir jouir de mon corps…

Il se mit à bouger sur lui, provoquant des vagues de plaisirs indicibles en eux. Dohko ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière en laissant échappa un râle voluptueux. Shion crut défaillir à cette vision si érotique qui lui cravacha les reins. Il agrippa les hanches de son amant et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. La Balance retomba en avant, s'appuyant de chaque côté du visage qu'il aimait tant. Puis il prit les mains du Pope et d'un coup de reins l'attira à lui. Shion entoura sa taille d'un bras tandis que de l'autre il se maintenait en équilibre. Leurs va-et-vient prirent de l'ampleur, tout comme le plaisir qui les traversait comme autant de décharges électriques.

\- Shion… c'est si… c'est trop booon…

Le visage enfouit dans le torse puissant, l'ancien Bélier d'Or ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, sa respiration haletante se transformait en gémissements. Il caressa le sexe de Dohko qui cria encore.

\- J'peux plus… Dohko… Dohko…

\- Oh ouiiiii ! Continuuuuue… plus viiite…

Shion jeta ses dernières forces dans leur corps-à-corps pour les mener vers l'ultime jouissance. Il se libéra enfin dans un cri de plaisir indicible, suivi par son amant qui s'empala sur lui avec une force qui le plongea au plus profond de son être.

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent leur délivrance, il leur sembla flotter dans un univers parallèle fait de sensations de plaisir, de chaleur, de douceur et de communion totale de leurs corps et de leurs esprits. Le Grand Pope laissa son cosmos les envelopper et Dohko reçut ses sentiments de plein fouet. Il découvrit alors toute la force et l'étendue de l'amour de Shion. Sa gorge se serra et des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues. A son tour, il déploya sa cosmoénergie.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, reprenant un peu ses esprits. C'est si fort que ça m'fait peur…

\- Faut pas, répondit Shion en caressant son dos. C'est pour ce sentiment que nous nous sommes toujours battus… il est unique… irremplaçable…

\- Je serais mort pour quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

\- C'est ça avoir la foi… Je t'aime aussi Dohko…

\- J'ai l'impression que cet amour est en moi depuis une éternité, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer…

\- Moi je l'ai compris un peu avant notre premier combat contre Hadès. Ensuite, Athéna m'a confié le Sanctuaire et tu es parti pour Rozan. Mais quand je t'ai revu dans le Temple du Bélier, que tu as recouvré ta jeunesse sous mes yeux, j'ai su que mes sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes. Malheureusement, ça n'aurait servi à rien de te l'avouer. Nous avions une mission et j'allais à nouveau repartir dans le Royaume des Morts.

\- Où j'ai fini par te rejoindre…

\- Dohko, j'veux profiter de cette nouvelle vie pour t'aimer tant que j'en aurai la force.

\- Tu sais, j'avais pas compris pourquoi j'étais si bien avec toi. Je mettais ça sur le fait qu'on était de la même génération, mais maintenant, je réalise qu'il y avait plus que ça. J'aurais jamais cru que l'amour pouvait être aussi puissant, aussi immense. C'est presqu'effrayant…

\- Faut pas en avoir peur, faut le laisser s'épanouir. Ainsi on l'apprivoisera et on sera heureux… infiniment heureux…

\- Je t'aime Shion…

\- Dis-le encore…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Encore !

\- Je t'aime !

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire, roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, se dévorant de baisers et de caresses.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Dohko… je t'aime…

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir pris une douche et s'être rhabillés, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau de Shion. Ils avaient des recherches à mener dans les archives.

\- Rien ! gronda le Pope. Rien ! Rien ! Pas la moindre allusion à de quelconques effets secondaires de l'Aiguille Ecarlate.

\- Il y a les archives du Temple, suggéra Dohko. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose.

\- Bonne idée ! Viens ! On va voir Milo !

Le Scorpion était vautré sur son divan, le regard dans le vide, un verre d'Ouzo qu'il avait à peine touché à la main. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé avec Hyoga et Kanon. Pourquoi eux ? Ces deux hommes à qui, pour rien au monde il ne ferait du mal, s'étaient retrouvé à se tordre de douleur à cause de sa présence trop proche. Il passa une main lasse sur son beau visage et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les cosmos du Grand Pope et de la Balance. Il se leva pour les accueillir.

\- Vous venez pour me gronder et me punir ? lança-t-il en les invitant à entrer d'un geste.

\- Non Milo, répondit Shion en souriant. Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

\- Mon aide ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu sais que chaque Temple possède une salle des archives qui lui est propre, expliqua Dohko. Elle contient des documents que seuls les Chevaliers d'Or et leurs Maîtres ont enfermés là.

\- Il est possible que nous trouvions des explications concernant le phénomène de ce matin, poursuivit Shion. Tu veux bien nous autoriser à chercher ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais j'ai pas la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Si, tu l'as…

Milo regarda ses pairs, surpris et dubitatif. Il connaissait l'existence de cette pièce dans le sous-sol de son Temple, mais jamais il n'avait été tenté d'y entrer. Il accompagna ses deux visiteurs jusque devant la porte de chêne recouverte d'un fin plaquage doré. Sur le panneau était dessinée la constellation du Scorpion.

\- Vous voyez, y'a même pas de serrure !

\- Milo, coupe toi le doigt et dépose une goutte de ton sang sur la porte, lui demanda Shion, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le Maître du Huitième Temple haussa un sourcil mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Sitôt que son sang entra en contacte avec l'or de la porte, un déclic se fit entendre et le panneau s'entrouvrit.

\- Ça alors ! fit le Grec, abasourdi.

\- Il n'y a que les Grands Popes qui sont au courant de cela. Même Saga l'ignorait. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne. Ce n'est révélé au Chevalier en poste que si c'est absolument nécessaire.

\- Tu viens nous aider ? Il y peut-être des objets ou des documents qui attireront plus ton attention que la nôtre, lui dit Dohko en entrant derrière Shion.

\- Si vous l'dites…

Pendant près de trois heures, les trois hommes cherchèrent parmi la multitude d'objets, de livres, de parchemin, certains vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années et parfaitement conservés.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne tombent pas en poussière ? s'enquit Milo en tenant devant ses yeux une feuille parcheminée écrite en grec ancien.

\- Le cosmos d'Athéna… lui répondit simplement Shion. Fais voir ce truc ?

Le Pope jeta un œil rapide sur la feuille et la reposa.

\- Ici non plus, il n'y a rien, conclue Dohko en poussant un soupir de fatalité.

\- Comment on va faire, alors ? Si je dois plus approcher Kanon et Hyoga, ça va être folklorique pour les réunions ou les entraînements !

\- Remontons chez toi, fit Shion. On va essayer de comprendre.

De retour dans le salon, Milo fit du café et servit ses visiteurs. Ils firent un rapide récapitulatif de la situation.

\- On n'est pas plus avancés, fit Shion en posant sa tasse.

\- Kanon et Hyoga sont-ils les seuls à avoir survécu à ton attaque ? demanda Dohko.

\- Oui. Hyoga est même le seul à avoir reçu l'Antarès. J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie sinon il serait mort et Kanon, il n'a reçu que quatorze coups.

\- Il n'y a donc personne de vivant à part eux, pour nous dire s'il y a des effets secondaires.

\- Non, personne…

Milo avait soufflé ces derniers mots. Il n'était pas fier de n'avoir pas su découvrir l'usurpation de Saga et d'avoir été un de ses assassins.

\- Ne te fais pas de reproches Milo, le rassura Shion en posant une main amicale sur son genou.

\- J'ai une question… intéressante, fit ce dernier en levant le doigt comme un écolier. Pourquoi Shura, Camus et Saga ne réagissent-ils pas de la même façon ? Ils ont aussi reçu l'Aiguille Ecarlate quand on était dans le Temple de la Vierge !

Ses deux aînés se regardèrent. Milo avait mis le doigt sur un autre mystère. Shion se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Son regard courut par-delà les limites rocailleuses du Sanctuaire pour se perdre au large, dans les flots bleus de la Méditerranée.

\- Ils sont morts, murmura le Pope pour lui-même avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes qui l'observaient en silence. Ils étaient des Spectres, répéta-t-il à voix haute. Ils étaient déjà morts, Milo, alors que Kanon et Hyoga étaient bien vivants quand ils ont subi ton attaque !

\- Ça semble logique, renchérit Dohko.

\- Et tu crois que parce qu'ils étaient des Spectres, mon attaque n'a pas les mêmes effets secondaires que sur les deux autres ?

\- A mes yeux, c'est la seule explication qui tienne la route. Reste à savoir pourquoi Hyoga et Kanon et même toi, vous réagissez ainsi !

Ce fut au tour de Milo de se lever et d'arpenter son salon. La Balance et le Grand Pope sentaient qu'il allait leur dire quelque chose mais qu'il hésitait encore.

\- Pensez-vous que les sentiments peuvent avoir un rôle à jouer ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Dohko.

Milo hésita encore, mais il songea qu'il en avait trop dit. Autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

\- J'éprouve des sentiments très forts pour Hyoga…

\- Il le sait ?

\- … et Kanon !

Ses deux aînés le regardèrent, surpris et déstabilisés par l'aveu. Ils auraient pu tout imaginer, sauf ça.

\- Tu peux être plus clair ? demanda Shion.

\- Depuis qu'on est revenus, j'ai tenté de comprendre pourquoi et comment. Mais à chaque fois que je vois Hyoga, je cherche Kanon et vice-versa. Quand je parle avec l'un, l'autre me manque. Je n'arrive pas à les dissocier l'un de l'autre. C'est très perturbant. Je suis pas un novice en matière de relations amoureuses mais ça… c'est pas pareil. Y a plus qu'une simple attirance. Etre simplement avec eux me comble de joie. C'est incroyable comme sentiment. Le simple fait de les voir, je suis heureux. Mais si je vois l'un et pas l'autre, c'est horrible comme sensation. J'ai l'impression d'être en manque.

Dohko et Shion posèrent un regard compatissant sur le Scorpion qui était malheureux comme les pierres et surtout un peu honteux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ?

 

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours après l'incident, Kanon s'était levé de très bonne heure. Il voulait aller courir avant que la chaleur ne soit trop forte. Il avait décidé de faire le tour de l'ile. Peut-être que, de cette façon, il parviendrait à comprendre les sensations et les sentiments qui mettaient son corps et son esprit à l'envers.

Il courait tranquillement depuis un bon quart d'heure en prenant bien soin de camoufler son cosmos. Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Au détour du chemin qui menait vers la plage du sud de l'ile, il s'arrêta net. A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, Hyoga, torse nu, faisait des katas sur le sable. L'ex-Dragon des Mers recula et se cacha derrière un rocher. De là, il avait tout loisir d'observer le Cygne. C'est qu'il avait drôlement changé le gamin avec qui il avait parcouru les Enfers en compagnie de Shiryu. C'était devenu un jeune homme très séduisant. Son corps avait perdu sa silhouette d'adolescent pour acquérir celle de la maturité. Il était plus grand, plus large d'épaules. Sa musculature était mieux dessinée. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés avaient beaucoup poussé et lui arrivaient au creux des reins. Et par les Dieux, quels reins ! Quelle cambrure ! Kanon soupira, sentant son ventre s'enflammer.

Puis il réalisa que Hyoga refaisait le même mouvement depuis un bon moment. Il comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'exécuter parfaitement. Pourquoi ne pas aller l'aider ? Il repartit en petites foulées et s'arrêta derrière le Chevalier Divin.

\- Salut !

\- Salut Kanon ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là à cette heure ?

\- Je cours avant qui fasse trop chaud. Et toi ?

\- Je fais quelques exercices. Après, c'est vrai que la chaleur est insupportable.

\- En arrivant, j'ai vu que t'avais des difficultés avec un enchaînement. Tu veux qu'je t'aide ?

Hyoga regarda son aîné, un peu décontenancé. Depuis ce qui leur était arrivé, ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés en présence l'un de l'autre. Et là, à première vue, il ne se passait rien.

\- T'as pas eu peur de t'approcher de moi ? demanda Hyoga, qui commençait à se sentir… bizarre.

\- Ma foi, j'ai tenté le coup. De toute façon, on peut pas rester à distance indéfiniment !

\- Vu que Milo n'est pas là, j'en déduis que c'est peut-être sa présence qui a tout déclenché !

\- Le problème reste le même. Quelque soit ce qui provoque ce phénomène, faut qu'on trouve c'que c'est !

\- Tu voulais m'aider ?

\- Oui, cet enchainement te pose un problème parce que tu l'exécutes en décomposant trop le mouvement. Chaque geste doit être dans la continuité du précédent, sans à-coups ni rupture dans le rythme. Regarde !

Kanon ôta son t-shirt et Hyoga sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil qui pointait tout juste le bout de ses rayons à l'est. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction à la vue du Gémeaux à moitié dévêtu. Il savait que Kanon était très athlétique, il en avait eu un aperçu pendant les entraînements. Sa force physique n'était pas feinte, ni celle des autres d'ailleurs. Mais le voir, là, devant lui, torse nu en train d'exécuter un mouvement parfait, mettant à contribution tous ses muscles, c'était quelque chose que le Cygne n'était pas près d'oublier et qui allait, très certainement, alimenter ses fantasmes les plus inavouables. Il déglutit péniblement, sa bouche étant devenue aussi sèche que le Sahara.

\- T'as compris ?

La question le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

\- Euh… oui… Tu veux bien essayer avec moi ?

\- D'accord.

Les deux Chevaliers se mirent en position et entamèrent les mouvements. Inévitablement, Hyoga eut un temps de retard.

\- C'est là que tu brises le rythme, observa Kanon. On va le faire au ralenti comme pour les mouvements du Taï Chi.

Ils recommencèrent beaucoup plus lentement et là, le Russe réussit à exécuter l'enchaînement de gestes. Une demi-heure plus tard, il le faisait à vitesse normale, sous les yeux admirateurs de son professeur.

\- Eh ben voilà !

\- Le problème c'est qu'à force de faire un mauvais mouvement, je me suis fait mal au dos.

\- Où ça ? Fais voir !

Hyoga désigna une zone sous son omoplate. Kanon palpa l'os et les muscles puis enflamma légèrement son cosmos. Le Cygne grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Voilà, ça devrait aller. Maintenant que tu fais ça correctement, tu devrais plus t'faire mal.

\- Merci ! Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble ?

Kanon regarda le jeune homme mais ne vit que de l'innocence dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'interprétation qui pouvait être donnée à sa phrase.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de katas. A l'entraînement, on prend plus le temps d'en faire.

\- C'est pourtant excellent pour la concentration.

\- A qui le dis-tu…

Ils recommencèrent le kata du Tigre dans un parfait ensemble. Pour un novice qui aurait croisé ces deux hommes, il aurait eu l'impression de les voir danser. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et puissants à la fois. Leur maîtrise frisait la perfection. Ils enchaînèrent avec celui du Dragon puis le soleil les obligea à arrêter. Il n'était que huit heures du matin et déjà la température atteignait presque les vingt-sept degrés. La journée allait être caniculaire.

Ils décidèrent d'aller aux thermes ensemble pour délasser leurs muscles éprouvés. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était étroit et sinueux. Un moment d'inattention et c'était la chute assurée, quinze mètres plus bas, au pied de la falaise. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Troublé par la présence du Gémeaux, Hyoga ne vit pas la racine qui sortait du sol. Il buta dessus et bascula dans le vide. Sans même réfléchir, l'ex-Dragon sauta derrière lui et ouvrit une Autre Dimension qui les amena… sur son lit ! Dans son temple ! Le Cygne rebondit sur le matelas et Kanon s'écrasa sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Hyoga ? Ça va ?

\- Je… euh… je crois… On est où ?

\- Chez moi, sur mon lit…

\- Ah… c'est bien… merci…

Kanon ne bougeait pas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever pour ne pas écraser Hyoga sous son poids, mais il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Le Cygne non plus. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant de longues secondes. Puis quelque chose se brisa chez Kanon. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il embrassa Hyoga qui répondit violemment à ce baiser. Le Gémeaux sentit une jambe passer par-dessus la sienne pour le bloquer. Les bras du Chevalier Divin s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Une langue taquine caressa ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent avec un plaisir évident.

\- Hyoga… souffla le maître des lieux entre deux baisers, que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce dont j'ai envie depuis bien longtemps… et me dis pas qu'tu veux pas, parce que je sais qu'c'est faux…

L'ex-Dragon s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du Russe pour un baiser qui laissa Hyoga sans souffle. Le Cygne ne se contrôlait plus. Il pressait son corps contre celui de Kanon qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se laisser aller au désir violent qui montait en lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui. Depuis leur retour, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le Cygne. Pourquoi ? Bien malin celui qui trouverait la réponse. Mais en même temps, il avait une impression de trahison. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements par un Chevalier Divin déchaîné, il le déshabilla sans douceur et ôta rapidement les vêtements qui lui restaient.

\- T'es bien certain de c'que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il encore une fois au Russe.

\- La ferme ! Fais-moi l'amour !

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hyoga était bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Pour avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps, c'est qu'il y avait autre chose. Sinon, il l'aurait simplement séduit pour le mettre dans son lit. Non, là c'était différent. Il était amoureux du Cygne, mais pas seulement de lui, d’où ce sentiment de trahison.

Hyoga flottait dans un autre monde. Il avait enfin Kanon pour lui. Depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait sur l'ex-Dragon des Mers, il était enfin dans ses bras, dans son corps. A chaque coup de reins, il plongeait un peu plus vers un monde de plaisirs dont il avait tout juste imaginé l'existence. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard de glace dans celui de son amant. Soudain, un autre visage se superposa. Il referma bien vite les paupières et poussa un cri de plaisir quand il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son sexe pour le caresser.

\- T'arrête pas Kanon… C'est bon…

\- Oh oui, c'est bon… Ouiiiii…

\- Oui… comme çaaaahhh… plus fort… aanh… Kanoooon…

L'orgasme les foudroya, les laissant pantelants et sans force. Leur étreinte, bien que brève, fut d'une rare intensité. Ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps pour laisser place à la tendresse. Il fut juste question d'assouvir une envie qu'ils ne pouvaient plus réprimer, en particulier après s'être retrouvés l'un sur l'autre.

\- On devrait prendre une douche, murmura l'ex-Dragon en se soulevant sur un coude pour embrasser son amant.

\- On était censé aller aux thermes justement…

\- Ouais, mais t'as préféré faire de la voltige…

\- Plains-toi ! Regarde où ça nous a menés ? A moins que tu n'regrettes…

\- Regretter ? Tu plaisantes ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureux… à part quand j'ai retrouvé Saga…

\- Bon, on la prend cette douche ?

Le regard malicieux que lui lança le Cygne laissait présager que la douche allait aussi bénéficier de leurs ébats. Effectivement, après s'être mutuellement lavé, Kanon retint Hyoga qui allait sortir et le plaqua contre le mur. Il le souleva et le Cygne enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Debout contre le mur, sous le jet d'eau, Kanon fit encore l'amour à Hyoga qui cria son plaisir sans retenue. Ils réussirent à sortir du Temple pour rejoindre les autres Chevaliers au Treizième Temple où Shion avait organisé un apéritif. Il avait bien veillé à tenir le Cygne et l'ex-Dragon à bonne distance du Scorpion.

* * *

 

 Marine montait les marches vers le Temple du Lion. Elle venait de terminer l'entraînement matinal de quelques novices et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, prendre une douche. Elle pénétra dans la Cinquième Maison et s'annonça d'un léger coup de cosmos. Elle allait en sortir quand Aïolia l'interpella.

\- Tu tombes bien, lui fit celui-ci. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, troublée par la présence du Lion.

Il était pieds nus, portait un vieux jeans déchiré et un t-shirt déformé. La jeune femme soupira et tenta de se contrôler. Elle le suivit dans son appartement où il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- J'arrive pas à choisir mes fringues pour l'apéro, expliqua-t-il en montrant les vêtements éparpillés sur le lit. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Eh bien… je sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour t'aider. Aphrodite serait plus indiqué…

\- Je veux l'avis d'une femme, pas d'un homme. Alors ?

\- Tu pourrais mettre ce pantalon avec cette chemise…

Elle avait désigné un pantalon à pinces couleur chocolat et une chemise jaune pâle. Aïolia aligna les deux vêtements sur le lit et observa la tête penchée.

\- Mouais… pas mal… Et toi, tu vas mettre quoi ?

\- Oh… euh… je sais pas, j'ai pas encore réfléchi.

\- Une robe t'irait très bien, avec de jolies chaussures. Et tu devrais aussi remonter tes cheveux.

Tout en parlant, le Lion s'était approché de l'Aigle et avait pris sa chevelure pour la remonter, dégageant son cou et ses épaules. Troublée, Marine avait reculé et se retrouva coincée contre le mur. Ce qu'elle lut dans les yeux du Chevalier d'Or trouva un écho dans les siens.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura le Maître des lieux en s'approchant encore d'elle.

Et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle était dans les bras du Lion, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Aïolia se recula pour reprendre son souffle et regarda la jeune femme. Ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient gonflées par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Son corps tout entier criait son désir. D'un geste rapide, il dégagea son lit des vêtements qui le recouvrait et revint vers elle. Marine choisit de s'écarter de lui et de s'asseoir sur le matelas sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu cèdes parce que je suis un Chevalier d'Or comme beaucoup d'autres, murmura le Lion en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Tu me connais donc si mal ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait me faire faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas décidé ou dont je n'ai pas envie ?

\- Marine, j'veux pas que tu regrettes…

\- Comment peut-on regretter d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Aïolia la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Marine était amoureuse de lui.

\- Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, poursuivit-elle en passant sa main sur la joue rappeuse du Lion. Mais c'était interdit, alors j'ai gardé cet amour au fond de mon cœur.

\- Marine… souffla Aïolia en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et la bercer. Je connaissais ton caractère farouche et j'ai jamais voulu te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais depuis notre retour, j'avoue que c'est très dur de te voir tous les jours sans t'approcher, te parler. J'ai trouvé ce prétexte stupide de fringues pour t'attirer dans ma tanière. Je voulais connaître tes sentiments et ta réaction.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu les connais…

Elle prit l'initiative du baiser qui souda leurs lèvres pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. L'amour qui brûlait en eux, embrasa leur passion. Aïolia dénuda le corps de Marine tout doucement avec des gestes lents, empreints de sensualité et de respect. A aucun moment, elle ne se déroba, au contraire. Elle termina elle-même de se dévêtir entièrement et se laissa caresser par les yeux remplis d'adoration du Lion. Elle lui ôta son vieux t-shirt et l'attira contre elle.

\- Je croyais les hommes plus entreprenants…, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je suis… intimidé. J'ai enfin c'que je souhaitais le plus au monde et… je sais pas comment réagir…

\- C'est pourtant simple… Aime-moi…

\- Oh Marine… Oh oui, je vais t'aimer… jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre la raison. Il caressa le corps offert, sa paume enveloppant l'arrondi d'un sein. Sa bouche se referma sur la pointe qu'il tortura de la langue. Marine laissa échapper un gémissement. Contre sa cuisse, elle sentait le désir du Lion grossir et durcir. Un éclair d'excitation lui laboura le ventre. Elle parvint à glisser ses mains entre leurs corps pour dégrafer le pantalon qu'Aïolia portait encore. Le Lion se dévêtit enfin. Il s'installa entre les longues jambes fuselées qui s'ouvrirent naturellement. Marine sentit le sexe dur frotter contre son ventre à chaque mouvement du Lion. Il dévorait le corps de la jeune femme de baisers et de caresses. Il était au bord de la folie tant il avait envie d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à sa passion. Il savait qu'il était le premier et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait lui faire ressentir la plus petite douleur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa une jambe sur ses reins, il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se retenir. Il posa sa main sur la toison douce et ses doigts partirent à la découverte des replis secrets et humides. Marine gémissait et se tordait de plaisir. Elle ouvrit encore les jambes, l'invitant à prendre possession de son corps.

\- Viens… l'entendit-il murmurer.

Alors il entra en elle, tout doucement, attentif à ses réactions. Il buta contre un obstacle, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et d'un mouvement de hanches, Marine le projeta au fond de son ventre. Une légère grimace se peignit sur son visage mais bientôt, le plaisir explosa en elle et en lui. Il entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, chaque cri qu'il faisait naître dans sa gorge, le comblait de bonheur. Elle venait à sa rencontre, à chaque fois plus fort. Ils étaient haletants, leurs mains ne sachant plus où se poser pour s'agripper à l'autre. Marine perdait tout contrôle comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. A chacun de ses retours dans les profondeurs chaudes de son ventre, elle croyait s'évanouir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa deux prunelles vertes remplies d'amour. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime… chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Aïolia accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins. Marine criait, le corps arqué, l'encourageant par des mots à aller plus vite. Au bord de la rupture, il l'entendit crier lorsque la jouissance la balaya comme un raz-de-marée. Quelque secondes plus tard, il se libérait à son tour au plus profond de son corps, la serrant à lui briser les os. Epuisé par cette étreinte aussi magnifique qu'intense, il se laissa aller sur son corps, à bout de souffle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Par les Dieux, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se caresser tendrement et à se murmurer leur amour. Ils se souviendraient toujours de la première fois où ils s'unirent…

* * *

 

 Tous les Chevaliers étaient réunis dans la salle de réception du Treizième Temple. Comme de bien entendu, Milo se tenait loin de Kanon et Hyoga. Il avait tenté de s'approcher mais à moins de cinq mètres, les douleurs recommençaient à se faire sentir.

\- Encore, ça va ! fit le Gémeaux. Cinq mètres, c'est pas la mer à boire ! On peut quand même se parler à cette distance !

Hyoga et lui ne se cachait pas. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers durant l'apéritif et personne, sauf Camus, n'y trouva rien à redire.

\- Fais-le souffrir, Kanon, et je t'enferme dans un cercueil de glace éternelle que même Zeus ne pourra pas briser !

\- Camus, t'as pas compris ? Je l'aime, j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, j'en ai aucune idée. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

\- Je l'espère pour toi…, fit-il en retournant vers Shura qui l'embrassa.

\- Je croyais le Capricorne avec le Cancer, murmura Dohko à l'oreille de Shion qui remplissait les flûtes à champagne.

\- Moi aussi, mais j'ai vu DeathMask avec Shaina dans le Quatrième Temple et ils ne cherchaient pas des escargots !

\- Les deux ritals ensembles ? Va y avoir du sport ! sourit la Balance en laissant une main aventureuse courir sur les reins de son amant.

Milo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Kanon et Hyoga. Il avait mal. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait dit au Cygne de tenter sa chance avant qu'on ne lui prenne l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Apparemment, il l'avait écouté. Et maintenant, le Scorpion se retrouvait seul, avec ses sentiments, sa frustration et sa tristesse. Il était heureux pour ses compagnons qui avaient trouvé l'amour, mais lui, étant donné les circonstances, doutait de rencontrer l'âme sœur. Surtout que pour l'instant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour ces deux-là.

Au bout de presque deux heures, il estima qu'il avait suffisamment fait acte de présence et s'éclipsa discrètement pour regagner son Temple. Il se laissa tomber sur la balancelle de son jardin, leur cœur meurtri. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là, coulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une telle chose lui arrivait à lui ? Il avait eu beau regarder les autres Chevaliers encore célibataires comme Shaka et Mû, il n'avait rien ressenti. Pas même une simple attirance physique. Mais il savait aussi que ces deux-là ne tarderaient pas à conclure s'il en croyait les regards enflammés qu'ils échangeaient. Il s'allongea sur les coussins et se laissa bercer par le mouvement de balancier.

\- Tu comptes nous fuir encore longtemps ? fit la voix de Kanon derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

\- Charmant accueil ! Je suis à moins de cinq mètres de toi j'te signale !

Milo se redressa et regarda le Gémeaux qui se dressait devant lui, écrasant de charisme.

\- Alors il semble que ce phénomène se produise quand Hyoga et toi êtes ensemble et proche de moi. Félicitations pour vous deux, au fait !

\- Merci. C'est très récent, ça date de ce matin. C'est pourtant pas si simple. J'ai pris conscience que Hyoga ne me suffisait pas.

\- Tu as donc un si gros appétit ? railla Milo en baissant la tête, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

\- Non, j'ai trop d'amour à offrir…

Le Scorpion leva la tête et son regard azur croisa celui de Kanon. Celui-ci s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à Milo.

\- Ne me demande pas ni pourquoi, ni comment, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais si j'aime Hyoga à en crever, je t'aime aussi Milo. J'arrive pas à choisir entre vous deux.

\- Et tu comptes avoir deux amants ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je sens que j'peux pas en rester là...

Il embrassa doucement le Scorpion qui ne se déroba pas. Au contraire, il répondit au baiser avec un plaisir ineffable. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie immense. Il se leva brusquement, attrapa Kanon par les bras et l'attira contre lui pour prolonger leur baiser. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur le divan du salon, plus confortable que la balancelle. A genoux entre ses jambes, le Gémeaux avait pris le Scorpion dans sa bouche. Milo sentait son sang se transformer en lave dans ses veines. Oh oui, il voulait Kanon, il aimait Kanon. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'allongea sur le canapé et son amant se mit sur lui, à l'envers. Chacun prodigua à l'autre des caresses avec sa bouche et ses mains. Leurs gémissements de plaisir emplirent tout le salon.

Après avoir préparé le Gémeaux, Milo le prit. Le râle qu'ils poussèrent sous la vague de plaisir qui les submergea se transforma en gémissements lorsque le Scorpion se mit en mouvement derrière lui. Le Gémeaux se sentait cloué comme un papillon sur une plaque de liège. Le désir qu'il éprouvait envers Milo était tel, qu'il allait lui-même à la rencontre de son bassin qui venait cogner violemment contre ses fesses. Le Scorpion était déchaîné. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce moment, qu'il fantasmait dessus, ça le rendait frénétique. Et Kanon l'encourageait. Il crut s'évanouir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une main s'emparer de sa virilité douloureuse pour la caresser. Leur délivrance intervint presque au même moment avec un cri de plaisir qui résonna dans tout l'appartement.

\- Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Milo, vautré sur le canapé, Kanon blotti dans ses bras.

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on va pas tarder à savoir. C'est… c'est là, au fond de moi, je le sais…

\- Kanon, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…

\- Mmm ?

\- Je suis aussi amoureux de Hyoga… Je ferai rien pour l'encourager, mais s'il vient vers moi, comme toi, je l'repousserai pas !

\- J'peux pas lui en vouloir de faire c'que moi j'ai fait le premier. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

\- Il semble que l'Aiguille Ecarlate ait des effets secondaires auxquels on s'attendait pas. J'ai cherché dans les archives avec Dohko et Shion mais, on a rien trouvé qui nous donne un début d'explication. Après tout, personne n'est censé y survivre…

\- Pourtant, mon frère, Camus et Shura…

\- Shion pense que c'est parce qu'ils étaient des Spectres, alors que Hyoga et toi étiez bien vivants quand vous avez subi mon attaque.

\- C'est une explication…

\- C'est la seule qu'on ait trouvé…

\- Faut que j'regagne mon Temple. Hyoga est peut-être en train de m'chercher.

\- Kanon, j'espère que… que ce qui s'est passé se reproduira…

\- Moi aussi Milo, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas…

Après le départ de Kanon, Milo prit une douche. Il laissa l'eau couler sur lui longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un cosmos familier qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ressentir. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses reins et alla accueillir son visiteur.

\- Hyoga ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite !

Le Cygne déshabilla son hôte du regard sans vergogne. Milo sentit son corps s'enflammer à nouveau.

\- C'est curieux, je suis tout près de toi et y s'passe rien…

\- Entre, fais comme chez toi ! fit le Scorpion en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es parti de la réception ? demanda le jeune Russe en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui avait été le support des ébats de Kanon et Milo une demi-heure plus tôt.

\- Ce genre de petite sauterie, ça va un moment mais après je m'y ennuie profondément.

\- Moi c'est pareil, et je crois que Kanon aussi. Il a disparu, je sais pas où il est.

\- T'es v'nu ici pour savoir si j'l'avais vu ?

\- Non, je sais qu'il était chez toi, je l'ai vu sortir de ton Temple. C'est maintenant que je ne sais plus où il est. Pourquoi est-il venu te voir ?

Milo comprit que Hyoga manœuvrait pour savoir ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Il cloua le Cygne du regard.

\- Il est venu me voir pour les mêmes raisons que toi !

\- Ah… je vois… Moi aussi je suis intrigué par ce phénomène et pourquoi maintenant, je ressens rien ?

\- On en est arrivé à la conclusion que vous devez être ensemble, à proximité de moi.

\- C'est bien ennuyeux, ça…

\- C'est c'qu'on pense aussi…

\- Milo, faut que tu saches quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute…

A mesure qu'il parlait, Hyoga ne pouvait s'empêcher de déshabiller le Scorpion des yeux. Chose aisée, vu qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette. C'en devenait insupportable. Et Milo s'en était bien aperçu. Il ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter les choses. Assis dans l'angle du divan, il avait posé un bras sur le dossier, l'autre sur l'accoudoir et l'une de ses jambes était repliée sous l'autre. Tout, dans son attitude, dénotait le prédateur en chasse et Hyoga tombait lentement dans le piège. Encore un peu, il n'aurait plus qu'à le cueillir comme un fruit mûr.

\- Je suis amoureux de Kanon, je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne.

\- Et où est le problème ? demanda Milo d'une voix rauque qui s'enroula autour de son visiteur comme un lasso.

\- Je suis aussi amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… J'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux…

\- Alors ne choisis pas ! murmura le Scorpion qui avait bondi sur le Cygne.

Milo embrassa Hyoga qui se débattit un instant avant de succomber au baiser brûlant, à la langue douce qui avait franchi ses lèvres et qui jouait avec la sienne, le rendant fou.

\- Milo… arrête…

\- Ta tête dit non, mais ton corps…

Il glissa sa main sur l'entre-jambe du Cygne qui sursauta.

\- … ton corps dit tout le contraire ! Laisse-moi t'aimer…

Il déboutonna le pantalon de Hyoga tout en continuant à l'embrasser, et glissa sa main l'intérieur.

\- Aanh… Milo, souffla-t-il en se cambrant.

Le Scorpion lui ôta son vêtement et se jeta, affamé, sur le sexe dressé. Hyoga cria et posa ses mains sur la tête qui montait et descendait entre ses jambes. Milo, encore excité par son étreinte avec Kanon, était une fournaise de passion. Il ôta sa serviette, s'allongea sur le Cygne qui bondit à ce contact. Il ondula sur lui, frottant leurs érections.

\- Milo ! Milo ! C'est trop…

\- Quoi ? C'est trop bon ? C'est ça ?

\- Mmouiii… c'est trop bon…

Il écarta les cuisses du Cygne sans ménagement et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité.

\- Même pas besoin de t'préparer tellement t'es excité !

Et sans plus attendre, il prit possession du corps de Hyoga qui cria sous l'intrusion qui bien que brutale, ne fut pas douloureuse. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux puissantes épaules de Milo dont les mouvements lui faisaient perdre la tête. Le plaisir qui traversait son corps était si intense, jamais il n'avait connu ça à part avec Kanon. Milo se redressa et l'entraîna avec lui. Il se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, empalé sur son sexe. Soudain, derrière Hyoga, un mouvement attira l'attention du Scorpion. Le Gémeaux les observait, le regard brillant d'excitation mais surtout, débordant de tendresse, à la vue des deux hommes qu'il aimait, faire l'amour ensemble.

Il s'approcha, ôta son t-shirt, ses baskets et son pantalon et vint se coller au dos de Hyoga qui sursauta.

\- Ka…aah… Kanon…

\- Laisse-toi faire, murmura celui-ci en l'embrassant dans le cou et sur les épaules.

Le Cygne sombrait dans un monde de volupté. Le Gémeaux se glissa à leurs côtés et embrassa Milo. Celui-ci ralentit ses mouvements, permettant à Kanon de prendre Hyoga dans sa bouche.

\- Aaaah ouiiiii ! cria-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ouiiiii… ouiii… partout… encore…

Le plaisir de Hyoga explosa entre les doigts de Kanon qui le retint pour qu'il ne bascule pas en arrière. Le Cygne était au bord de l'inconscience. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre de Milo. Il le déposa doucement sur le lit puis se retourna vers le Scorpion qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime, Milo, tous les deux…

\- Moi aussi, je vous aime…

Le Gardien du Huitième Temple se tourna et plaqua son dos et ses fesses contre le corps de Kanon qui gémit. Il fit s'allonger Milo sur le ventre et le prit. Leurs gémissements de plaisir firent réagir Hyoga qui les observa un instant avant de venir se placer devant le Scorpion. Celui-ci engloutit la virilité du Cygne et fit courir sa langue et ses lèvres sur toute la longueur, lui faisant retrouver une forme éblouissante. Kanon se pencha sur Milo et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Le Gémeaux délaissa le Scorpion et s'approcha du Cygne.

\- Viens, lui murmura-t-il, viens sur moi…

Hyoga ne se fit pas prier. Il s'empala sur la colonne de chair chaude et pulsante et entama lui-même les mouvements qui devaient le mener à l'orgasme. Kanon se cambra sous le plaisir fulgurant qui traversa son corps. Milo, derrière Hyoga, caressait son dos, ses fesses, son ventre. Soudain, le Cygne sentit une pression sur son intimité. Il allait protester quand Kanon l'attira à lui et le bâillonna de sa bouche. Très lentement, le Scorpion prit, à son tour, possession du corps de Hyoga. La douleur qui fusa le fit crier sur les lèvres de Kanon, mais Milo continua sa progression.

Enfin, ils étaient unis, tous les trois.

Le Chevalier Divin haletait, sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Les deux autres criaient leur plaisir sans discontinuer. Hyoga était comme pourfendu par deux lances de feu qui se mouvaient en lui. Le plaisir qui le submergeait à chaque mouvement était si violent, si délectable, qu'il crut à plusieurs reprises, que son cœur allait éclater de bonheur. Il les sentait en lui, il les voulait en lui, il les aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme. A travers son corps, il sentait l'amour qui les unissait tous les trois.

Kanon éprouvait les mêmes sensations que Milo. Leurs deux sexes glissaient l'un contre l'autre à l'intérieur de Hyoga. Le plaisir les engloutissait à chaque mouvement. Milo commença à haleter, proche de l'orgasme. Il prit la virilité de Hyoga dans sa main et le caressa. Le Cygne hurla sa jouissance, bientôt rejoint par les deux Chevaliers d'Or qui se déversèrent en lui en criant sous la déferlante de plaisir inouï qui leur cravacha les reins et le ventre.

\- J'vous aime tous les deux… murmura le Chevalier Divin avant de perdre connaissance et de s'écrouler comme un pantin désarticulé sur le torse de Kanon. Milo s'effondra à leurs côtés.

\- Je vous aime, murmura le Scorpion à Kanon qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes de bonheur.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Milo

Ils ne dormirent pas longtemps. A leur réveil, ils étaient toujours enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres, jambes et bras entremêlés.

\- Pourquoi on ressent plus cette douleur en ta présence ? demanda Hyoga à Milo.

\- Peut-être parce qu'on a finalement accepté nos sentiments pour les deux autres…

\- T'imagine si on était une dizaine à avoir survécu à l'Aiguille Ecarlate ? fit Kanon en souriant.

\- Ça virait à la méga partouze ! lâcha le Scorpion prit d'un terrible fou rire, suivi de ses deux amants. Faudra que je relate ce phénomène dans les archives pour les prochains Gardiens de ce Temple. Ceux qui survivent à l'Aiguille Ecarlate tombent amoureux entre eux et de leur bourreau. Et le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion aimera ses victimes comme un fou...

\- On est condamné à faire ménage à trois, si j'ai bien compris ! fit Hyoga

\- Y a pire comme condamnation, tu crois pas ? rétorqua Kanon en souriant.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils s'aimèrent encore, jusqu'à épuisement…

 

Leur trio surpris un peu les autres mais, finalement, la sincérité et la profondeur de leur amour eurent raison des mauvaises langues qui ne leur donnaient pas longtemps à rester ensemble.

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Marine donna naissance à un adorable petit Léo et Shaina, à une ravissante petite Maria. Mû et Shaka étaient enfin ensemble tout comme Aldébaran et Aïoros. La Déesse Aphrodite semblait effectivement avoir comblé de ses biens faits les habitants du Sanctuaire de sa petite sœur dont la rénovation arrivait à son terme…

 

Fin.


End file.
